Achey Breaky Heart
by cass-mimi-and-johnny-4eva
Summary: Miley Stewart is crushing on Jake Ryan, but nobody else knows that but her. But one day Jake and Lilly start dating and things change.Will Miley come out of her closet and put Lilly and her friendship behind her for the boy? Or keep the pain tucked away?
1. Jake Ryan

MPOV

"He is...so..." My voice drifted off into nothing as i stared at him, madly in love, although i was acting like he was last nights burnt trout.

"Cute?" My best friend, Lilly, suggested. "He is. He's so dreamy, Miley." Lilly had her head in her hands and her elbows on the counter of 'Rico's Beach Bar.'

"Are you going to finish those?" A demon like voice said, "Or are you going to just ignore the precious cheesy nachoes i gave you?"

I turned my head to see the devil, Rico, make an appearance. "You heard me." He nodded. "Yes, i'm talking to the blonde."

I nudged Lilly to get her out of her trance. "Huh?" She siad turning her head around, "What is it?"

"You going to finish those nachoes, senorita?" Rico questioned nastily, "No refunds either way."

"Sure, sure, just hang on." Lilly returned her gaze to Jake Ryan, who was now changing shirts. That was her favorite. "_Oh boy!_"

"Lilly?" I asked disgusted. But i was really fascinated. I stared and watch as his shirt was taken off of him, revealing a 6 pack, and a ton of girls going '_Ahhhh_', one of them was Lilly, (and me in my head)and then a cute surfer shirt going on instead."K, what do you see in him?"

"Everything." Lilly gazed on in thrill."He's cuter than cutest cute of all."

"Now you're gettin' crazy. A' lets go." I got out of my stool, ready to leave. "C'mon, Lilly."

"No,no, first she's gotta finish these nachoes. We don't waste Rico's nachoes," Rico snarled, "Finish them."

"Now, now ladies, you all know that me and Alyssa are together." _WHAT._ "So, back off." He smiled a white smile before clearing his way out of the circle of clammy, nervous, dramatic and obsessed girls who had been clammered all around him. "Bye, ladies."

"He has a girlfriend?!" Lilly cried, devastated."Oh no!What am I going to do, Miley? He's so...handsome and dreamy!"  
"Lilly?" I repeated, "C'mon!" _I need a plan to break Alyssa and Jake up before Alyssa becomes Alyssa Ryan and there couple name is Jalyssa..._I tugged her ear.

"Ow!" Lilly hollared, "What was that for?" It's about time!  
"Let's go!" I snapped, "C'mon! I can't take it anymore."

"I'm trying to think!" Lilly sighed, "Your interupting my thoughts."

"Think of what?" I questioned, "A way to leave?"

"_No_, a plan to break Alyssa and Jake up before Alyssa becomes Alyssa Ryan and there couple name is Jalyssa." Oh, c'mon!!!!? So I am not the only one that's thinking that? "And so I become Lilly Ryan." Ruh-Ro.

**Later...**

"Good night, dad!" I called back to him before turning out my light, getting under my cozy covers and falling into a deeeeeeeeeeeeeep sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. . . . . . . . . .

"Oh, Miley, Miley, where are thou Miley?" Jake Ryan said sweetly, "Pucker up, baby, don't let those lemons beat your kissy face."

I smiled, the breeze blowing my hair. "Oh, I do, Jake! I do!" I exclaimed, running up to him in a summer dress, in slow mode. My emotions overjoyed my system. "I love you, Jake."

"And I love you, my Juliett." I was almost to him when another girl, blonde haired and holding a surfboard, came by and whacked me to the side with the end of her board. I fell to the sand, my body aching in the midnight sky. I got up right on time to take knowledge that the blondy with the surfboard was Lilly. Who was the person he was talking to all along, not me. They kissed. And I threw up. I started clutching my chest and falling to the sand. "I'm melting, i'm melting!" I whimpered, giving him one last look."But..But, I'm Hannah Montana!"

**I sat up in bed and screamed loudly with horror in my voice. **I heard footsteps in the hallway before dad, with his new bulb-o flashlight, ran in wearing his robe and bunny slippers. "What What?!" He shouted, "What happened? Miley?"

I looked around my room, relief in my eyes. "Dad?" I asked, "Hi." I waved embarrassed. "Um...Nothing. I thought I just saw...Darth Vader...Yeah."

"Darth Vader?" He gave me his confused look, "What? Miley, are you okay?" He felt my head, "Ow! You're head is burning! Let me go get the themometer." He ran out of the room.

"What? No, i feel fine...Really!" I cried hopelessly, "Dad?"

Jackson came into the room. "What now, Miley?"

"Darth Vader."

"Wow." Jackson pretended to wipe his eyes. "Tear, tear, I am so scared...Nu-heh-heh-heh-hehh-heh."

"Whatever." I crossed my arms. "Hey Jackson, the ugliest dude in the world called, he said he wants his face back."

"So, you called us for our face back?"

"You are so pathetic!" I shouted, "Like you're comebacks."

"Aw, i'm so scared!" He whimpered sarcastically, "I haven't got good comebacks! Weeew-heeee. Oh, and by the way, Lilly texted you about '_jake ryan_!'" When he said 'Jake Ryan', he wailed it dreamily like every girl does.

I looked on my bed table and my phone wasn't there."JERK-SON, GIVE ME MY PHONE!" I screamed at him, "NOOOOOOWWWW!"

I jumped for him but not before he skeeted out of my room and down the hall, shutting my door behind him. I leapt off the floor and chased him down. "No runnin' in the house!" I heard my dads voice from downstairs, "Mile! Come take this medicine!"

"I'm kind of busy!" I cried, "Jackson!!!!!"

"Sorry, Mile!" He said, waving and smirking deviously, waving my iPhone in his hand in his doorway before shutting and locking his door right on time, making me run face-first into his wooden door and collapsing to the ground.

"Oowwwwww..." I whimpered.

He opened the door. "Oops!" He said nervously, "Um, Miley??? Miley? You okay?"

"Noooooo..."I said quietly, "Not at all..."

"You have a scratch on your head..." Jackson said warily, "It's bleedin'..Sorry, Miley, take your phone back, you've got a message from Jake Ryan, five from Lilly and 1 from Oliver." He ran back into his room with nerve and shut the door behind himself.

"Miley!" Dad called loudly, my head aching more, "Where you at?"

I looked down at my phone. '_Miley! Omg! Jake attack! Waaaa. More like a Jake cricis! Are you going to help me out at all with plan Jalyssa???_' I read in my head. I flipped open my phone and went to the next text which was also from Lilly. It read '_Yes, i've got it! We've got to write Jake a letter and sign it 'Your love, Alyssa' and make her break up with him in it and say 'btw, you and Lilly truscott make a perfect fit.' And then write her one thats from Jake Ryan and say things like 'It's over, i like someone else, sorry, Alyssa. Don't bother talking to me anymore, i'll throw up.' What do you think of this one? Better than plan A, right? I know, i am a genius!_' I shook my head slightly. "Not happenin'.." I went to the next text, from Oliver. '_miley miley miley...what have you done?_' What do you mean, Oliver??? I went to the next text, confused. It was from JAKE! '_miley, i'm having some problems with alyssa...and since your a close friend, i thought maybe you could help. thanks. xxx._' Wow. Maybe I won't need a plan to break them up? I gave a shallow smirk before going to the next text,from Lilly. '_miley? u there?_' I flipped to the fourth one from Lilly. '_Yeah, gurl, let's try it! hey, did you see oliver today? i have to tell him something?_' I was about to click next but I heard footsteps that came quick before a gasp. "Miley???!"My dad exclaimed, "What's going on?!"

"Please...don't...yell..." I pointed to my head, my voice straining."Headache..."

"JACKSOOOOON!"Dad yelled, "Get out here, boy! Now you've done it!"

The door creaked open a little bit. "Jacksons not here right now, sir." Jackson did his 'Chuck the chipmunk' voice. "Sorry."

"OPEN UP!" Dad yelled, noticing my face flinch, "Sorry Miley, I mean, open up..."

Jackson opened the door, looking ashamed. "Sorry, dad."

"What did you do?" He asked angrily, "Boy.."

"I...kind of...took her phone. And she ran into the door." He shook his head."I shut the door right as she was to the doorway and she must've...hit it and went...well, bye-bye."

"I'm alive, dork-face."

"I know that, Mile!" He said sweetly. Trying to makeup, Jerk-son? Not workin'. "And i'm sorry! I only said bye-bye because your in a different world right now, okay? It's just a scratch. Here-let me get you a pillow." Before he could make an escape into his room, dad interupted with "Jackson."

Jackson turned around with no relief."Okay." He sighed. "I am sorry."

"It's not just a scratch, Jackson," I whimpered,"It's a cut!"

"Sorry...But i have a biology test tomorrow! Need some rest! Night!" He tried to escape again.

"Jackson!" Dads voice boomed, "No! You're punished. Give me YOUR phone."

He sighed. "Okay." He gave dad his phone, defeated, before going into his room and turning out his lights for the rest of the night.

"Mile?" Dad asked, "Let's get you to bed. Here's some medicine."

"I'm fine, dad," I assured him. "Really..."

"Okay." He sighed before carrying me to my bed. When he set me down, he kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Mile, i love you. I'll get you some antitode for that cut tomorrow mornin', K?"

". Love you too." I opened my eyes once more and he was gone. I still had my phone in my hand. "Oh yeah, one more..." I flipped to the last text from Lilly-sent three minutes ago??? '_miley! jake asked me to help him with his alyssa! nows time to snap the trap! i'll say that i heard alyssa say 'oh, he's pathetic. i'm using him for my reputation' and then, me and him will be! i'm meeting with him tomorrow at the beach at night, so we can't have our saturday movie night. sorry. night._' I gasped. "Oh no! I was supposed to do my plan before her, so she wouldn't end up with him and i will! But if i say anything, she'll know I like him! Oh, Miley, what am I going to do ?..."


	2. BreakupLove

**LPOV**

"Hey Alyssa. How're you and...Jake going?" I nudged her, "Eh, Eh?"

She gave me a disgusted look. "Why are you talking to me?" She asked, twisting her brunette hair. "Go away."

"Okay, bye." I looked away for a minute before turning back. "So, do you like your reputation?"

"Yes, and you're ruining it," She groaned, "Why are you still here?" She stood up from her chair and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked, getting up to follow her.

"Away from you."

"No, I'm serious," I said. "Where are you going?"

"To Jakie-Pooh's house!" Alyssa said excitedly, "We're thinking of our nickname. It's going to be great!"

_Jakie-Pooh's house, hehehe, i am the slutty witch of bitch-land _i imitated her in my head. "Ooh, sounds...fun." I continued to follow her. "But I thought you were having problems?"

She turned around. "No? Where'd you hear that, you freak? And stop following me!"

"Jake said," I frowned. "You aren't? Ya sure? C'mon, tell me!"

She made another look. "G-e-t space a-w-a-y!" Alyssa spelled out, "Maybe you'll understand if i spell it for you, loser."

Her flip-flops slapped against the sand as she walked away in the right direction. "Wait, Alyssa, I got this letter from Jake for you! That's why i'm really here!"

She turned around. "Jakie sent _you_ here? To give me _this_?" Alyssa asked confused, "Let me see it." I gave her the paper that i'd written. "Dear Alyssa," She read aloud. "I am very sorry to say that, unfortunately, it's not working out too well. You see, I like this girl and she doesn't like me. So I used you to try to cover up the pain so i'd forget about her, but it didn't work too well and now i'm starting to feel guilty. Don't bother talking to me anymore, i'll die. Bye. It's over." She looked like she was about to cry. "What!" Alyssa squealed,"Jakey! No!" She ran off in the left direction, flapping her arms quickly, like a bird, whining.

Cha-ching! I smiled with victory. To Jake's house!

**Jakes house...**

His house was HUGE. It was three stories tall, white, with a black, pointy fence around it and a pond. I knocked on the door nervously. A proper looking lady answered. She had Jake's eyes. "Hello?" She asked suspiciously, "Can I help you, young lady?"

"Yes," I said slowly, "I am here to see Jake."

"Jake?" She looked confused, "Who is Jake? I'm sorry, there isn't a Jake here, goodbye now_" She tried to shut the door, but not fast enough.

"I'm a friend of his," I interupted. "My name is Lilly Truscott. He goes to my school."

"Oh." She opened the door all the way again before straightening her gold necklace. "Okay, then. I'll go get him. Wait here, dear." She shut the door. I waited unpatiently for about five minutes before the door re-opened. I glanced up expecting Jake, but instead, Miley was there.

"Miley???" I asked, confused. "What's going on? You're ruining my plan!"

"Oops!" Miley said fakely, "I did not think of that! Uh-oh! Looks like we are in a mess!"

"You need acting lessons, Miley, I know what's going on." I had irritation in my eyes. "You're trying to steal my man! Miley, how could you? Thanks a lot! You knew I like him a lot! You_ Heyyy...Wait a minute...I was right all along! You do like Jake, don't you? And now you're trying to have him to yourself...Thanks, Miley, thanks!" I whirled around, darting away.

"Lilly, wait!" Miley cried, "I can explain!" A dog barked in the background. I heard Jake's voice say 'Roxi, Shh.'

I turned around slowly. "What, Miley, what?"

"I'm sorry...I really am. I just...It wasn't fair! You would've had him to yourself and I didn't want that because I do like him." Miley frowned. "I'm sorry."

"So it's fair that you get him, though? Did you expect me to not be mad? Because I am!" Said I, "And you're hurting me very badly. I just cannot believe you_"

"Hey, what's going on?" Jake appeared in the doorway, "Lilly?" He smiled. "Hey! What's up? Miley, I got you some punch." He handed Miley the glass. "I'll be seeing you at midnight, right? Cool. But I gotta go, me and Miley were discussing me and Alyssa's problems."

"But I thought _I _was supposed to help you with that." I frowned. "Wasn't I?"

"Well, you were, but then Miley just showed up and...It happened," Jake explained. "You can back up her advice later, okay? See ya. Come on, Miley, my mom is strict about leaving the door open for an amount of time."

"See ya," I waved, hurt burning in my eyes.

"Bye, Lilly." Miley sighed. "See ya later." They both went back inside, shutting the door behind them. I was about to leave when a question rang in my head. I knocked on the door real answered. "Yes Lilly?"

"Can I come in? I can't come at midnight. We can both give advice." I smiled. "Please?"

"Sure." He smiled. "Come in."

"Thanks." I entered, Jake shutting the door behind me. The place was even bigger inside! "Wow."

"I know," He smiled thrilled. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Ye_"

"Jake, when are we going to th_" Miley came in view as she came downstairs, "_Lilly? What's she doing here?"

"She's helping me with advice." Jake took a sip of his punch. "So now i'll have plenty!"

She gave me an angry look and i smirked at her with pleasure. "Yes, you will."

"Jake, when are we going your pool?" Miley finished, "I want to sit back and chillax, poolside."

"Soon." He took another sip. "K? Let's go to my room first."

He led us to his room. "Ladies_" He motioned to his bed, "_Sit."

"Okay," We both said before exchanging looks.

"Jinx! HA! I got you! Oh no you didn't! Stop copying me!" We shouted at the same time.

"Ladies, ladies," He silenced us. "Calm down." He smiled cutely before sitting in a red chair in the corner. "Remember why you're really here?"

"To help you with Alyssa!" Miley said purposely, trying to get it out before me. "Which is very sweet of me to come by, isn't it?" She flipped her hair flirtily.

"Not really, no," I mocked her, turning to Jake. "Jake, can I have some punch, too?"

"Sure, i'll give you a punch!" Miley raised a fist, "It'll be real fruity!"

"Ladies!" Jake gave us a puzzled look, "What's going on here?"

Silence..."Sure, Lilly. I'll be right back." Jake left the room.

"How dare you take some of our special punch!" Miley exclaimed at me, "It's not yours to have! We made it!"

"How long have you been here?" I asked, "The whole day?"

"No, only three hours," Miley sighed. "And it's been the best three hours of my life...But then you ruined it!"

"You BITCH!" I shouted to her, "You're so stupid and pathetic!"

"You're stupid and pathetic!" Miley groaned, " I cannot believe I am here sitting with the most disliked girl in the school!"

"Really?" I said sarcastically, "Because you used to sit with me every day at school and hang out with me all the time, including yesterday!"

"That's before you were all crazy!" Miley snapped, "And by the way...You're outfit isn't going to win anything but a few splatters of throwup."

I gasped. "How dare you!" I cried, "You up-tite, stupid Hannah Montana! You should change the lyrics to 'I've got the best of bitching'!"

"Don't mock me!" She hissed, "And that sounds fine! A whole song from your point of view."

I gasped again. "You dirty hoe!"

"You stupid, ugly, blondy from hell!"

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

"Damn loser!"

"Jake Stealer!"

"Heyyyy!" Miley said slowly, "You can't be talking."

"Yes I can!" I said, "He was mine until you ruined everything! I liked him so much more than you and I wasn't afraid to show it! At least I'm not fake li_"

Jake came in with a glass of punch and handed it to me. "Geez, guys...I heard you from downstairs...You must've been planning advice for me very hardly." He sat down, looking harsh. "Any of the advice good?"

"I don't know your problems yet," I said cutely. "Sorry."

"That's why ya shouldn't be here," Miley muttered.

"Well...Alyssa has been acting so weird lately..." Jake began, "And it's just...getting weird. At some point, she'll be all 'i love you jake' and the next 'i gotta go.' I think she's hiding something from me. And she won't admit it." He sighed. "What can I do?"

"Sounds terrible, but I found this note on the beach, and its adressed to you from Alyssa," I said. "See?" I took it out of my pocket and waved it in my hand.

He looked up. "Let me see." He took it and read it to himself before sighing, depressed. "Wow."

"What happened?" Miley asked, "Aww...Jake...You look hurt...Do you need someone to comfort you? Someone like me?"

"She...She broke up with me?" Jake seemed confused in a strange manner, "I don't get it, though...Why would she break up with me? I break up with her, she doesn't break up with me...And, no thanks, Miley. I'm good."

"Aww!" I exclaimed sadly, "I am so sorry! Truly sorry!"

"Me, too!" Miley cried, "Sorry."

"Miley, you're dad is here!" Jake's mom called from downstairs.

"Okay!" Miley called, "I'm coming! Bye Jake." She waved goodbye, her eyes blinking bashfully.

"Bye, ."

Miley left, leaving me with happiness.

He looked at it harder before giving a curious look. "It says right here...'I feel bad about leaving you this way, so here, let me hook you up. You and Lilly make a cute couple. You should ask her out.'" Jake looked up at me. "Wow. I thought she hated you, but yet, she brought you up...This is awkward."

"Oh, very," I chuckled. "Except she's right."  
"What do you mean?" He asked a little shocked, "She is?"

"I mean that we would most definitely make a cute couple. Actually, we'd be a perfect couple!" I exclaimed, picturing it. "You gotta look at the big picture here, Jake. Me and you. Blonde and blonde, blue and blue eyes, both love surfing and the beach and we both are about the same height. We match up perfectly."

"I never really thought about it that way." He thought for a minute, taking a sip of his punch, obviously thinking hard. I took a few sips before placing mine back on his desk. "Lilly, you're right. We would make a cute couple. You are pretty and i'm cute and how adorable would we look, going around the place together?"

"Very!" I said smirking, "Don't cha think?"

"Yes!" He smiled excitedly, "Glad you see! And understand! And now that i'm no longer taken...Well, Lilly, would you consider going out to Toni's Pizzeria tonight with me? Instead of going to the beach and us being a couple?"

I smiled, a tingling current of electricity lightening up every instinct in my body. I had the joy i've never experienced before, and many different types at that. (such as winning him before Miley, getting him and having Jake ryan!) Omg. "Definitely!" I stood up and walked closer to him, "Jake, this is great! It really is. And maybe we could do a movie together!"

"As great as that is, one problem," He said smoothly. "You're not an actress."

"So?" I considered, "You weren't an actor when you tried out for your first movie, were you?"

"No, I guess not." He took a second to think. "Yes, then, we've got a date and a movie!"

"Great!" I couldn't stop smiling, "And I am sorry about you and Alyssa. I really am."

"Don't worry about it," He halted me, "It's fine. It's not your fault." Actually, it is.

My phone buzzed over on his desk. "Ooh, wonder who it is." I whirled around and sped towards my phone, picking it up. "It's Oliver. He wants me to come surfing with him...Should I?"

"Sounds fun!" Jake got up and started looking around his room, "Can I come?"

"Totally! It'll be fun!" I replied, "Watcha looking for?"

"My surfboard, flipflops and my pad." He continued to look around the jumbo-sized room of his. "Oh, by the way, do you like the wallpaper?"

I hadn't even noticed it! I looked to his wall to see mini surfboards painted onto an orange and yellow striped background and right above his bed was a huge painting of him surfing on a surfboard which included the water beneath in the picture and his hair blowing in the breeze. "Oh yeah! It's so cool!" I shouted, "Who painted this?"

"A friend of mine," He shrugged his shoulders. "He's fantastic, I know. Hey, I found my surfboard and pads!"

"I think you left your flipflops downstairs?" I suggested, "Didn't you?"

"Oh yeah!" He snapped his fingers, "Thanks, Lilly."

"Sure." I grabbed my phone off the desk and walked with him downstairs. "Do you ever get around much?"

"Sometimes, if my parents let me. Like I said, their very strict." He jumped onto the landing, followed by me. "Mom, I'm going out."

We immediatly had her attention as she soon was in the foyer. "Really?" She asked, "Because I never gave my Jake permission, have I?"

"No, but you usually let me." Jake gave her a few looks while he slipped on his flipflops, his board and pad in his left hand. "Lilly and I are going surfing."

"There are going to be some rules now, Jake. Your father and I were talking and we figured that you should have some ground rules. You can no longer tell us what you are doing and when you are doing it, everything clear so far?" Mrs. Ryan's questioned, "It better be."  
"Okay, I get it. No more. Just this last time?" Jake asked warily, "Please?"

"No." Mrs. Ryan's motioned towards the living room. "Bye, Lilly, I think it is time for you to leave now."

"What, mom!" Jake wailed, "C'mon! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have this huge house!"

"It's my dream house and I love it!" She said happily, "But you are here and you have given it to us, so thank you, but is that a matter to this? No, it is not. You are like every other child and you need to be treated like them. So come along, Jacob."

"Mom, may I please go surfing with Lilly?" Jake pled once more, "I need to practice for the 'Sunny Days' auditions, anyways, don't I?"

Mrs. Ryan's looked as if she was about to argue but then she considered it for a moment. "Alright then, son, you've got it now. Since you have asked instead of said, you may go, and because you do need to practice for a fact. Have fun, my son, but be in by 8:30 for dinner. Understood?"

"I have a date at 8:30 at Toni's Pizzeria, Mom."

"Oh, with Alyssa? Well, guess what? You don't consider it, you got to ask first." She frowned. "But since that was before we gave ground rules when you and Alyssa had made the arrangements, you may go. Just this once."

"Actually, it's with Lilly. Alyssa and I kind've broke up," Jake said casually. "But Lilly is much better than that actress wannabe who can't even act."

Mrs. Ryan's gasped. "Jacob Tyler Ryan! I thought we raised you great enough to know which people to and not to date!" My jaw dropped. Hello? I'm right here! And I am a person he should date! "And you should have had one of us give you the permission to date this Lilly! Well, of course we'd just say straight down no, but you still should've asked!"

"Mom!" Jake gasped, "Don't say that kind of thing right in front of her! And maybe I just so happen to like her!"

"Like her?" Mrs. Ryan's was shocked and appalled, "That's not even possible if you're a human being! Jake, honey, you are a human being, right? And Lilly, leave my house right now. You're stinking it up."

My jaw dropped again. "How rude!" I gave Jake a look. "Can I please say it?"

"No," He whispered, "Or she'll definitely not let us date." He turned back to his stuck-up, rotten mother. "Mother, do not say those kind of words to my girlfriend! It's very rude and definitely not true. She isn't smelly, she's beautiful! And I am a human being, and so is she, and she's just like me. So if you're calling her an alien, I am one, too."

"It is highly unlikely." Mrs. Ryan's frowned. Her face suddenly pulled up into an irritated look and she suddenly seemed as if she had something important to take care of. "Okay, fine, go out this once. But mark my words, Lilly, you won't be back in my house. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." I nodded, me and him exchanging happy looks. "Thank you, Mrs. Ryan's, thank you."

"The name is Julia," She said sternly. "And I am not amused." She left the room.

"Why'd she go?" I asked, "Why'd she let us finally?"

"I don't know." He paused. "But I'm glad it happened. Let's go before she changes her mind."

"Yeah!" I agreed, "Let's go, Jakers." We left together, us, _The Couple_. Yeep!! :)


	3. The Call

I couldn't believe her…How could Lilly do such a thing to me? After everything we've been through, she went out with…_Jake. _Does she not realize how badly I'm hurting right now? Sure, I was about to do the exact same thing to her, but I didn't. That's the thing. And she did. I looked down out to the beach from my balcony, feeling sorry for myself, my phone in my hand. I so badly wanted to call Jake and tell him how I really felt – but I just couldn't muster the strength to. I hadn't talked to Lilly since that day, which was two days ago, but figuring it was time to get things straightened out, I dialed her number and put the phone to my ear.

It rang three times. "Hey, it's Lilly."

"How could you?"

"Miley?" She seemed surprised. "Why is it that you've called me? I thought we weren't friends anymore."

"Well…We're not," I shrugged. "But…I was just calling about Jake."

"Jake?" She gasped, irritated. "There's nothing the matter with my Jake-a-roo! You're just jealous that I got him before you did."

I shook my head, my stomach aching. "I didn't say there was anything wrong with him, Lilly…Just something wrong with _you._"

"Me?" She exclaimed. "There is nothing wrong with me!"

"You dated someone that your best friend had liked! I wouldn't have done that to you, Lilly! But of course, you would do it to me."

"You were about to do the same exact thing!" She shrieked, disbelievingly.

"I wouldn't have if you weren't about to in the first place because I wouldn't have felt the tension!" I exclaimed. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't break up _Jalyssa _in the first place! Do you know how messed up that is? Breaking up love and happiness just to get a taste of your own? You're lost, Lilly, and I'm telling Jake!"

_Beep. _I hanged up.

I frowned fiercely about to go back inside but then my phone rang. Caller ID: Lilly Truscott, just as I expected. "What do you want now?" I asked harshly.

"Please." She was begging?

"Please what?" I frowned, confused.

"Please don't tell Jake what I did, Miley. If you do, he'll never talk to me or even look at me again! I know what I did was wrong…I don't have to be told from other people it was wrong, because I know it is, and I feel awful for it – but what's done is done and I can't tell anybody now because then they'll be really mad with me…Alyssa and Jake will hate me – although, Alyssa already kind of did, but still. Please don't do this to me…I know I messed up, I know, but still."

I frowned, thinking hard. "Well…I don't know, Lilly," I shook my head. "They'll find out one day, you know. They'll be even angrier that you didn't tell them then they would've been if you had told them. I think you should confess to it. There's a chance that if you do, you'll be forgiven by Alyssa and Jake…And you'll definitely be forgiven by me."

"I'm nearly positive that Jake wouldn't even look in my direction!" She exclaimed warily. "I'm…scared, Miley, please help me. I really don't want to break up with Jake – I really, really like him! But then again, I don't want to lose you either, and I'm also at crime right now for breaking up Jalyssa."

She was asking for my help? I sighed, feeling bad for my former friend. "Fine, I'll help you_"

"Yay!" She shrieked gleefully. "Oh, thank you Miley_"

"Under one condition!" I laid down quickly.

"…Yes?"

"You have to hook me up with Bryson Piers."

She gasped. "The third hottest junior at Seaview High?"

I nodded with a smile. "Oh yeah, baby."

"He's _so _cute!" Lilly cooed. "But…I don't know if I'll be able to, Miley, I think he likes Mallory Winston."

"That preppy blond cheerleader?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, her," Lilly nodded. "She's really popular, and she's a pretty bimbo."

"Hmm," I frowned. "You're right – this will be tough – but you can't just give up on me, because I won't give up on you."

"Okay. I'll try, Miley, I promise."

"Does this mean we're friends again?"

She sighed. "Yes. It does."

I smiled. "Yay, I've missed you so much! You have no idea!"

"You have no idea how much I've missed you!"


End file.
